Amethyst meets the Rozen Maiden dolls
by Shelbylove101
Summary: A mistirous man calls Amethyst and then a huge case appears in her room!What will be inside it and what will happen if she opens it? Find out here
1. Chapter 1:Change

Jun-Hey Shinku?

Shinku-Yes Jun?

Jun-Since Barasuishou was a fraud who and where do you think the real 7th doll is?

Shinku-I don't know but you are right that she's out there somewhere.

MEANWHILE

Amethyst-(her phone rings)Hello?

Voice-Will you winde or not winde?

Amethyst's P.O.V.-I knew what was happening when I heard that question but I could be I said "Winde it"and hung up."I wonder will happen now" I said on my way to my room. When I got in there I saw a case."No way"I said feeling excited and opened the case."Huh I've never seen this one before in the show"I said but began to wind her up then I put her down gently. She had a badge white hair and dress, a white rose for an eye patch,and a yellow eye."Hi I'm Kirakishou the 7th Rozen Maiden doll. What's your name?"Kirakishou said"I'm Princess Amethyst of the planet Utopia welcome to our home."I said "Thank you so will you be my medium?" Kirakishou said "Sure but please be careful because I'm the only living member of the literal Royal bloodline A.K.A. family?"I said. "Of course" Kirakishou said and I kissed the rose ring on her finger."Cool would you mind giving me a tour?" Kirakishou said.

Zim-Um who is that with you Amethyst?

Amethyst-Dad I'd like you to meet Kirakishou the 7th Rozen Maiden doll.

Kirakishou-It's nice to meet you what's your name?

Zim-I'm Zim welcome so what brings you here.

Kirakishou-Amethyst wound me up and is my medium now.

Zim-Wow cool!

Amethyst-Well there is an issue we need to take of though

Kirakishou-What is it?

Amethyst-We need to put earth food in the house because we're aliens and can't eat most human food.

Kirakishou-Oh that'll be easy now let's go.

Zim-Okay now let's these do?(he held up some microwave dinners)Gir makes waffles for breakfast every morning so that's already set.

Kirakishou-Perfect thanks Zim.

Zim-No problem

MEANWHILE IN SHINKU'S DREAM

Suigintou-Shinku I think I found out where the 7th doll is.

Shinku-Really where?

Suigintou-In this weird world(she opens a window into Zim's base)So I say it's about time we meet our true 7th sister tomorrow. What do you say?

Shinku-I say we do thanks.

Suigintou-Sure thing

IN THE MORNING

Shinku-Jun I know where the 7th doll is!

Jun-Really where?

Shinku-(she shows him a window to Zim's base)She is in this house but it's in another world.

Jun-Wow how are we going to get there?

Shinku-I'm not too sure but we'll figure it out.

MEANWHILE

Amethyst-So I know you guys don't play the Alice game anymore what do you do now these days?

Kirakishou-I guess we just live with our mediums and look out for each other.

Amethyst-Neat! Well I have to go to work you think you'll be fine here alone especially with Gir?

Kirakishou-I'm sure I'll be fine. Have fun?

Amethyst-I will!

MEANWHILE

Suiseiseki-Okay let's go!


	2. Chapter 2:The Visit

Jun-Well you found a portal huh!

Sueissaski-Yep now let's go!

MEANWHILE

Kirria-So what's your power?

Kirakishou-It's like what the disney villain Maleficent.

Kirria-Wow sweet huh what's that?

Kirakishou-It could either be an end field or a Rozen Maiden entering this room!

Kirria-Oh yeah. Man I need to rewatch this Anime!

Jun-Wow! Hi there I'm Jun sakurada.

Suigintou-I'm Suigintou the first Rozen Maiden doll

Kanria-I'm Kanria the 2nd and best tactician of Rozen Maiden dolls.

Sueissaki-I'm Suissaski the 3rd Rozen Maiden doll.

Shinku-And I'm Shinku the 5th Rozen Maiden doll.

Kirria-Wow cool Hi I'm Kirria.

Kirakishou-I'm Kirakishou the 7th Rozen Maiden where's doll numbers 4 and 6?

Suigintou-(sigh)When we we're still doing the Alice game Sosaski lost to me. But when things changed when the fake 7th doll died because she couldn't contain all the Roza Mysticas now her's is lost and it's up to Shinku to bring them both back.

Shinku-As for Hina she lost her ring to save her medium's life.

Kirakishou-Oh the poor things but I know you'll find them Shinku.

Kirria-By the way how's that mission going?

Shinku-Nothing yet but I won't give up on them.

Gir-Hi I'm Gir(he was going to tackle Shinku)

Shinku-No touching!(she said as she whipped him away with one of her cute ponytails)Whew!

Kirria-HAHAHA! Nice one Shinku HAHAHA!

Shinku-Thanks well this is quit a home for a Rozen Maiden to stay in(she was giggling as she said that after seeing Gir)

Kirakishou-I know right so lively, which is totally my style! Wait till you meet my wonderfully awesome medium!

Shiku-Where is-

Kirakishou-She's at work singing at a pub. She'll be home at 4:00.

Shinku-(sigh)Well do they have a T.V. around here?

Kirria-Yes and Detective KunKun is on our cable guide.

Shinku-How did you know what my favorite show is?!

Kirria-Well in every world but your own you're an Anime. And in all the other worlds in the tooniverse it's the same case for theirs.

Jun-Cool we're famous!

Kirria-And you're my favorite Anime ever!

Kanaria-Wow you're just like Nechon!

Kirria-Huh I never looked at it that I'm your 3rd biggest fan.

HOURS LATER

Amethyst's P.O.V.-Man today was long but coming home totally mate up for it"Kirakishou I'm"I said as I had a lose of words when I saw who was with made up for it way more than I was prepared five Rozen Maidens and Jun in the living room!"Hi"I said shyly. "Hi there I bet you already know who we all are right?"Kanaria asked in hyperactive joy."Yeah I sure do Kanaria!" I said with pride."Well my sisters and Jun this is my medium"Kirakishou said."Hi I'm Princess Amethyst of the planet Utopia it's a huge honor to meet you!"I said as I walked over to them."Wait you medium is an alien wow cool!"Jun said in awe."So what brings you all here?" I asked in wonder"We just came to meet our real 7th/youngest sister"Suiseiseki said."What do you mean by I'm the real 7th doll? What happened?"Kirakishou asked in fear and confusion and she meant to ask them this earlier but was afraid to till now."Father's apprentice tried to copy father's design of a Rozen Maiden and tricked us into believing he was father and that the doll he made was the 7th doll her name was Barasuishou"Suigintou said sadly and with a little bit of anger at that apprentice."Oh well maybe you can meet my friends tomorrow?" I asked"That will be wonderful"Shinku said."Well no offense to the others but Suigintou I'm your 2nd biggest fan!"I said nervously."Really? Why is that?"Suigintou asked "I love your look it's so cool and you're so full of passion."I said "And one of my friends is your biggest fan!" I added."Thanks so do you live by yourself?"Suigintou asked."No my Dad is just on a date"I said"What's his name because I'm starting to this world but I need to make sure."Jun asked."His name is Zim" I replied."No way this is the world of invader Zim"Jun said excitedly. After some more talking they went home.


	3. Chapter 3:New friends

Amethyst-Well I'm glad you're here first come meet my Dad. Bye the way we're at peace with the humans now.

Jun-Sweet! Well let's go.

Zim-Good morning Amethyst, Kirria, and Kirakishou-...Um Hi?

Amethyst-Morning Dad meet the rest of the Rozen Maidens and a huge fan of yours.

Jun-Hi I'm Jun Sakurada

Suigintou-I'm Suigintou the 1st Rozen Maiden doll.

Kanaria-I'm Kanaria the 2nd Rozen Maiden doll.

Suesasaki-I'm Suesasaki the 3rd Rozen Maiden doll.

Shinku-And I'm Shinku the 5th Rozen Maiden and Jun is mine and Suesaski's medium.

Zim-Nice to meet you.

Amethyst-Well we're off after some waffles!

AFTER BREAKFAST

Amethyst-Follow me(they went to Shadow's place first)

Shadow-Hi Amethyst who are they?

Jun-Hi I'm Jun Sakurada

Suigintou-I'm Suigintou the 1st Rozen Maiden Doll.

Kanaria-I'm kanaria the 2nd Rozen Maiden doll.

Suesasaki-I'm Suesasaki the 3rd Rozen Maiden doll.

Shinku-And I'm Shinku the Rozen Maiden doll. Jun is mine and Suesasaki's medium.

Shadow-I'm Prince Shadow of Deamontia

Rachel-Rachel I'm Princess Rachel, Shadow's older sister.

Saphira-I'm Saphira Rachel's bonded animal.

Rachel-Which is what we're born with and if I get hurt or killed Saphira will too same for the other way around.

Suigintou-I love your wings!

Shadow and Rachel-Thanks your wings are cool too!

Suigintou-Thanks

Amethyst-Well time to go to the next destination.(they go to Paige's place)

Paige-Hi Amethyst(gasp)

Jun-Hi I'm Jun Sakurada

Suigintou-I'm Suigintou the 1st Rozen Maiden doll.

Kanaria-I'm Kanaria the 2nd Rozen Maiden doll.

Suesasaki-I'm Suesasaki the 3rd Rozen Maiden doll.

Shinku-And I'm Shinku the 5th Rozen Maiden doll. And Jun is mine and Suesasaki's medium.

Paige-Hi I'm Paige Heathcoat.

Will-I'm Will Paige's older brother. It's nice to meet you.

Paige-I know I've seen a lot of strange things but how is this even possible?

Shinku-The one who made us, Our Father did it by creating the Roza Mysticas which is what allows us to speak, eat, and move.

Jun-His name is Rozen.

Paige-Wow cool!

Amethyst-Well follow me(they go to Dib's place)

Dib-Hi Amethyst….

Jun-Hi I'm Jun Sakurada

Suigintou-I'm Suigintou the 1st Rozen Maiden doll.

Kanaria-I'm Kanaria the 2nd Rozen Maiden doll.

Suesasaki-I'm Suesasaki the 3rd Rozen Maiden doll.

Shinku-And I'm Shinku the 5th Rozen Maiden Doll. Jun is mine and Suesasaki's medium.

Shelby-Huh Who's at the door Dib?(gasp)Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! You're Jun and the Rozen Maidens! I'm your biggest fan(then she realized she needed to calm down and took 3 deep breaths)Sorry I guess I over did my .

Suigintou-Oh It's 's cool. So what's your name?

Shelby-I'm Shelby. And I just admire you Suigintou!

Suigintou-(she blushes)Oh really! Hehe.

Shelby-Yep.

Amethyst-Would you like to come with us on the rest of our tour?

Shelby-Totally!(they go to Gretchen's place)

Gretchen-Hi Amethyst and Shelby

Shelby and Amethyst-Hi Gretchen.

Amethyst-We made some new friends that we'd like you to meet.

Jun-Hi I'm Jun Sakurada

Suigintou-I'm Suigintou the 1st Rozen Maiden Doll.

Kanaria-I'm Kanaria the 2nd Rozen Maiden Doll.

Suesasaki-I'm Suesasaki the 3rd Rozen Maiden Doll

Shinku-And I'm Shinku the 5th Rozen Maiden Doll. Jun is mine and Suesasaki's medium.

Gretchen-Wow living dolls! I'm Gretchen it's nice to meet you.

Amethyst-Well excuse me for a moment.(she takes out her cell phone)Hey Julie where are you?

Julie-I'm just on my way to your Dad's base. Why?

Amethyst-Oh perfect! And I've got new friends I would like you to meet.

Julie-Okay cool I'll meet you there bye.

Amethyst-Okay bye.

Gretchen-So what's going on?

Amethyst-Gretchen can you tell the others to meet up at my base?

Gretchen-Sure thing.

Amethyst-Thanks. Come on let's go!

Shelby-So what are planning Amethyst?

Amethyst-You'll see.

Jun-Man this has been so awesome!

Shelby-I know for me it was first I met the Daughter of Invader Zim! Now I got to meet you guys!


	4. Chapter 4:New Friends Party

Julie-Hi Amethyst I'm here.

Amethyst-Hi Julie well here they are

Jun-Hi I'm Jun Sakurada

Suigintou-I'm Suigintou the 1st Rozen Maiden Doll

Kanaria-I'm Kanaria the 2nd Rozen Maiden Doll

Suesasaki-I'm Suesasaki the 3rd Rozen Maiden Doll

Shinku-And I'm Shinku the 5th Rozen Maiden Doll and Jun is mine and Suesasaki's medium.

Amethyst-Everyone I would like you all to meet Kirakishou the real 7th Rozen maiden doll, I'm her medium.

Kirakishou-Hi everyone it's nice to meet you!

Shadow-Hi I'm prince Shadow of Deamontia and Amethyst's true love

Rachel-I'm Princess Rachel Shadow's older sister.

Paige-I'm Paige Heathcoat

Will-I'm Will Paige's older brother and Rachel's boyfriend

Dib-I'm Dib Membrane. And this is thistle

Gretchen-I'm Gretchen and Dib's girlfriend

Shelby-And I'm Shelby.I'm the biggest fan of your show.

Kirakishou-Wow that's so amazing so what should we do now?

Amethyst-A Rozen Maiden marathon then a party!

Kirakishou-Wow this is going to be interesting.

HOURS LATER

Jun-Wow this I really have changed since then.

Shinku-You sure did Jun.

Suigintou-Hey Shinku I'm sorry for ripping your arm off I wish I would have never done it.

Shinku-It's alright we're friends again and that's all in the past now.

Kanaria-Wow it was so weird that we were watching our past selves!

Suesasaki-And they my caught my personality so accurately!

Kirakishou-Wow so that's Barasuishou?

Amethyst-Yep she was a real monster!

Zim-Well let's party!

Amethyst-Come on Shadow and Paige let's give them some live entertainment!

Amethyst, Shadow, Paige-(they were singing the Rozen Maiden season 1 theme song rock and roll style)

Kirakishou-Wow you three are very talented!

Amethyst-Thanks!

Shadow-Aww you're so sweet thank you!

Amethyst-(she is now going to sing "lilium" in english)

 _ **The mouth of the just shall meditate wisdom and his touch shall speak of judgement.**_

 _ **Blessed is the man who indoors temptation once has been tried he shall receive the crown of life.**_

 _ **Lord oh holy fire have mercy**_

 _ **oh how holy,Oh how sereine**_

 _ **How pleasant, how lovely**_

 _ **Oh lily of purity**_

 _ **Ah ah ah ah**_

 _ **Lord oh holy fire have mercy**_

 _ **Oh how holy,oh how serine**_

 _ **How pleasant, how lovely**_

 _ **Oh lily of purity.**_

Suigintou-That was beautiful.

Amethyst-Thanks!

Shelby-Hi everyone I would like to sing a very cool a very cool song(They cheer. She is sings awoken)

 _ **What cause I have to feel glade**_

 _ **I've built my life and judgement and causing pain**_

 _ **I don't know those eyes I see in the bloodstained chrome**_

 _ **Now everything that I've had.**_

 _ **And everything I've known have been thrown away**_

 _ **And with time I've come to find this isn't my home**_

 _ **I've stoked the fire seen more pain then you can know**_

 _ **The tears of the broken have washed away my soul.**_

 _ **Pushed by desire to change the way my stream will flow**_

 _ **Now I've awoken, and I'm talking back control**_

 _ **I try my best to block out the screams they're haunting me in my dreams**_

 _ **Please break my shackles I want it to stop!**_

 _ **I man these wretched machines day in day out the grinding wears on my brain**_

 _ **Undermining my sanity making me question my reality**_

 _ **But life is not as it seems**_

 _ **Should I take a chance of freedom and throw it all down the drain**_

 _ **I've been imprisoned please burn my transgressions away.**_

 _ **I've stoked the fire seen more pain then you can know**_

 _ **The tears of the broken have washed away my soul.**_

 _ **Pushed by desire to change the way my stream will flow**_

 _ **Now I've awoken, and I'm talking back control**_

 _ **I try my best to block out the screams they're haunting me in my dreams**_

 _ **Please break my shackles I want it to stop!**_

 _ **I'm sick of hurting sick of thinking it's all I do**_

 _ **I break those around me, Those spared are very few.**_

 _ **But the bright sun is burning and the sky shines ever blue**_

 _ **Friendship surrounds me I'm becoming a part of you.**_

 _ **I try my best to block out the screams they're haunting me in my dreams**_

 _ **Please break my shackles I want it to stop!**_

Shadow-Wow that was awesome!

Shelby-Thanks

Zim-(sings "Chaos Theory)

 _ **When I called you from the darkness, when I whispered in the rain**_

 _ **The cries unheard were cries of my own pain**_

 _ **It's a monster's cell I lived in when you left me here alone**_

 _ **You left it all behind and took the throne**_

 _ **Our one last chance, deliverance**_

 _ **Was thrown away when you left me here like the rest**_

 _ **Now it's my time vengence is mine**_

 _ **And here I think I might just put my chaos to the test**_

 _ **Can you bare to see my like this could look at what you've done**_

 _ **You stepped into a game that can't**_

 _ **Now you see what I've and you've stared into the sun**_

 _ **Now I'm going to kill them all except for one.**_

 _ **Our**_

 _ **Our one last chance, deliverance**_

 _ **Was thrown away when you left me here like the rest**_

 _ **Now it's my time vengence is mine**_

 _ **And here I think I might just put my chaos to the test one last chance, deliverance**_

 _ **Was thrown away when you left me here like the rest**_

 _ **Now it's my time vengence is mine**_

 _ **And here I think I might just put my chaos to the test**_

 _ **When broken lives fall apart melish takes over the date**_

 _ **Your words alone you're heart of stone made me into what I am**_

 _ **I'm not insane I'm victimized**_

 _ **Just scared and bentler burning everything before your eyes**_

 _ **Now watch me do what I best**_

 _ **unafraid of and putting my chaos theory to the test**_

 _ **Our one last chance, deliverance**_

 _ **Was thrown away when you left me here like the rest**_

 _ **Now it's my time vengence is mine**_

 _ **And here I think I might just put my chaos to the test**_

 _ **When I called you from the darkness, when I whispered in the rain**_

 _ **The cries unheard were cries of my own pain.**_

Jun-Wow cool(then they went home)

Zim-Well good night Amethyst

Amethyst-Good night Dad.


	5. Chapter 5:The return of Barasuishou

THIS IS IN THE PLACE OF RABBIT HOLES

Barasuishou-Huh how am I-

Rozen-I brought you back, Now you are doll number 8.

Barasuishou-Really?

Rozen-Yes and I know where the others are

Barasuishou-WHERE!

Rozen-(he opened a door to the 'Invader Zim" world) There but there's something I-

Barasuishou-(before he could continue she ran through the door as she was in between worlds)Now time to start the new Alice Game.

MEANWHILE

Amethyst-Well this has been a crazy weekend!

Zim-I know right well we have to get to school so, see you this afternoon bye Kirakishou.

Kirakishou-Bye Zim Bye Amethyst.(after they left the mirror in Amethyst's room started glowing)Huh I wonder who that is(she walks into Amethyst's room to see Barasuishou coming through the mirror and she gasped) BARASUISHOU!? But you're not a real Rozen Maiden so it's impossible for you to be resurrected!

Barasuishou-Father brought me back. I'm now the 8th Rozen Maiden doll.

Kirakishou-Really? So what do you want?

Barasuishou-To remind you that you now realize the Alice Game is back on now that all the dolls are present!

Kirakishou-(she starts laughing)Wow you really are obsessed with Alice! Well boy do I have news for you! You're wrong the Alice Game no longer exists!

Barasuishou-What are you talking about!

Kirakishou-Father told Shinku that there's no need for the Alice Game!

Barasuishou-Ha! As if how else are we going to find out who becomes Alice!?

Kirakishou-Shinku is on a mission to find out that and bring Sosasaki and Hinaichigo back from the darkness. Don't you see? He wants us all to live long happy lives!

Barasuishou-Hehehe! How can you be so stupid!? You are a foolish, weak, and pathetic Rozen Maiden Doll!

Kirakishou-Fine have it your way but I won't let you hurt our sisters!

Barasuishou-Well this is was just a greeting but next time(she shot a crystal at Kirakishou but purposely missed. Then she was going back into the mirror)Hehaheaha!

Kirakishou-(heavy breathing)This is not good!

HOURS LATER

Amethyst's P.O.V.-"Kirakishou I'm home"I said as I saw her with a horrified look on her face"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost!" I said"No Barasuishou is back and me and my sisters are in danger!" Kirakishou said"What why?!" I said in shock and panic."Barasuishou still thinks that father wants us to play the Alice game and she's now the 8th doll because our Father brought her back"Kirakishou said"Oh no we have to warn the others come on"I said as we ran to the mirror"well here we go"Kirakishou said.

Jun-Huh I wonder who's coming through the mirror this time.

Amethyst-Hey Jun!(she had her cover on just in case)

Kirakishou-Hello Jun.

Jun-Um hi what are you doing here?

Kirakishou-We came to warn you about Barasuishou!

Jun-WHAT! But s-she

Amethyst-Kirakishou said that Barasuishou said that Father brought her back as the 8th doll.

Shinku-(at the sound of that she was in the back room in less in a second)Father brought her back? Are you sure it was Rozen our real Father did this?

Kirakishou-Yes we're positive.

Barasuishou-(is now in the room with them)Hi Shinku long time no see!Hehehe!

Shinku-So you're really the 8th doll now?!

Barasuishou-Yes now It's time to replay the the Alice Game!

Amethyst-Wow you really are insane!

Barasuishou-Who do you think you are to question Father?!

Amethyst-I'm Kirakishou's medium(she took her cover off)And I'm Princess Amethyst of the planet Utopia!

Barasuishou-EWW! It's hideous! How can a thing like her possibly be your medium Kirakishou?

Kirakishou-HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT HER THIS WAY!(she ties Barasuishou in her white thorny vines)Now apologize to Amethyst,trust me you don't want to mess with her, she told me about all her battles with Dictator aliens and a crazy human and was victorious epicly!

Amethyst-It's true! You have no idea what I'm capable of!

Barasuishou-No more funny games!(she broke they vines and charges at Amethyst)

Amethyst-(she shoots her hand beams at Barasuishou and Barasuishou falls down in pain)Nice try but I wasn't joking I never joke around about that!

Barasuishou-Hehehe!(she charges again)

Amethyst-(uses her phasing powers this time)haw

Barasuishou-But how?

Amethyst-I warned you now you see why now don't you.

Barasuishou-Yes(she runs through the mirror in terror)


	6. Chapter 6:Meeting Nori

Amethyst's P.O.V-I had angry tears in my eyes as I saw Barasuishou leave."Amethyst are you okay?" Jun asked in concern."No! How dare she insult me like that and with a straight face !" I said in pain! "Don't listen to her you're awesome!" Kirakishou said! "Thanks Kirakishou" I said happily"Well what should we do for now?" Jun asked shinku."Let's just go back to what we were doing but be alert if Barasuishou returns" Shinku said "Um Jun who is this what is she?" "Hi Nori" I said as I turn around to see her standing there confused! "I'm Princess Amethyst of the planet Utopia " I said with modest pride. "How do you know my name?" Nori asked me."Well I call it the tooniverse world was was created from it coming from a T.V. show, book, or movie" I explained. It's so tiring to say this so many times though."Oh wow what world are you from?" Nori asked. This is the first time someone asked me that. "Well Nori I'm from a fan made/alternate version of Invader Zim" I said. "In this version of it I'm Zim's daughter" I added for the fun of it "Wow cool! Who's your mother?" I wasn't prepared to hear that question!"Um she passed away after first giving birth to me and second saving my Dad, but died in his place because that is the price of our healing powers. Me and her are the only Utopians/mixes to ever get this power! Her name was Crystal the most powerful Utopian that has ever lived." I said as I took a picture of her out of my pack and handed it to her.

Nori-Wow she's beautiful but I'm sorry for your loss.

Amethyst-Thanks but she did visit me in my dreams thanks to a miracle she got to visit me a 2nd time. Not to long ago I got to see her again because she's an angel so, she can visit whenever she wants or if we need help that only she can give.

Nori-Cool what does Zim think about it?

Amethyst-Mom wants me to keep it quiet because she wants to surprise him. But he has been able to move on with his new girlfriend named you like to come to my world and meeting my loved ones?

Nori-Sure let's do it.

Amethyst-(they're now in her bedroom)Hey wake up there's someone I would like you to meet(she said shaking Kirria)

Kirria-Uhh…..mmm...Good morning Master(she saw Nori standing behind Amethyst and gasped)Hi Nori I'm Amethyst's S.I.R. unit Kirria

Nori-Hi it's nice to meet you and what do you mean by Amethyst's S.I.R. unit?

Kirria-All Utopians and Irkens as well as mixes ha a robot companion to serve them.

Nori-Wow cool.

Amethyst-Well there's much more to see follow me. Computer take us to the house level

Computer-Yes Ma'am

Amethyst-(they were now in the kitchen)Hey Dad

Zim-Hey Amethyst. Hi Nori I'm Amethyst's amazing father Zim.

Nori-Hi-

Gir(he flew all crazy-like between Nori and Zim)WEEE! Hi Nori I'm Zim's S.I.R. unit Gir!

Nori-Um Hi Gir and Zim it's cool to meet you

Zim-(he saw Mini Moose flying in)Oh and that over there is Mini Moose.

Mini Moose-Meep

Nori-Hi Mini Moose you're so cute!(Mini Moose blshes)

Julie-(she was coming in with boxes because she's moving in today)Hi Zim.

Zim-Hi Julie,oh let me help you(he took some of the boxes from her)

Julie-Thanks Zim I'm so happy to be moving in with you guys.

Amethyst-Us too, so Julie there's someone I'd like you to meet.

Nori-Hi I'm Nori, Jun's older sister.

Julie-Hi I'm Sargent Julie of the Utopian army.

Nori-Wow cool.

Amethyst-Well follow me(they go to Paige's place)

Paige-Hi Amethyst who is this?

Nori-Hi I'm Nori, Jun's older sister.

Paige-Hi I'm Paige Heatcoat

Will-And I'm her older brother Will

Nori-Hi it's nice to meet you.

Amethyst-Time for the next destination(they go to Rachel's place)

Rachel-Hi I'm Princess Rachel of the planet Dementia, and Will's girlfriend.

Shadow-And I'm her little brother Shadow, I'm also Amethyst's literal true love.

Nori-Hi I'm Nori, Jun's older 's nice to meet you.

Amethyst-Come on Nori(They go to Gretchen's)

Gretchen-Hi I'm Gretchen

Nori-Hi I'm Nori, Jun's older 's nice to meet you.

Amethyst-I'll be right back(she calls Shelby)Hey Shelby wherever you are go to my base I'll be there soon alright?

Shelby-Will do.

Amethyst-Well one more house(they go to Dib's)

Dib-Hi I'm Dib Membrane and Gretchen's boyfriend.

Nori-Hi I'm Nori, Jun's older 's nice to meet you.

Amethyst-Well let's head back to the base Nori(once they got there)

Shelby-Hi I'm Shelby and the biggest fan of you guys! Um I mean it's nice to meet you Nori


	7. Chapter 7:The Alice game part 1

Kirakishou-So Amethyst what are we going to do about Barasuishou?

Amethyst-I don't know but it would be cool if I could talk to Rozen to fix this!

Kirakishou-Too bad that's not possible.

Amethyst-Huh(the mirror started to glow)I wonder who that could be?

Barasuishou-(she comes out of the mirror)Hello Amethyst and Kirakishou.

Amethyst-(she gets a hand beam ready)What are you doing here!?

Barasuishou-I'm here to do this(she knocks out Amethyst and leaves through the mirror in a flash!)

Kirra and Kirakishou-Master/Amethyst NOO!

Zim-I heard you scream what happened?!

Kirria-(in tears)Barasuishou took Amethyst through the mirror!

Zim-(also in tears)W-what NO! NO NON NO! WHY?!

Kirria-Calm down Zim we'll find her. I say we go to Jun's to think of a plan.

Zim-You're right let's go!

Jun-Hi guys what's wrong?

Zim-(with tears in his eyes)Barasuishou kidnapped Amethyst and took her into the mirror so we don't know where she is!

Jun-What no way!

Shinku-We'll have to the rabbit holes realm, follow me(she opens the mirror portal)

MEANWHILE

Barasuishou-Well, welcome to your new

Amethyst's P.O.V.-I had just gained consciousness when Barasuishou said I realized that my crown was gone! "Hey What have you done with my crown?!" I demanded! "I saw there was a tracker on it so now you can't activate it and I also took your phone. So you can't try anything. I even neutralized your powers!" Barasuishou said with an evil grin."No not again! How dare you you'll pay for this when my family comes for me!" I said in fear and anger! "Oh I don't think so!" Barasuishou said as she took out a pen and paper! "Dear Zim if you ever want to see Amethyst again we will do the Alice game if not she will pay the price from Barasuishou" Barasuishou said as she wrote it. Then sent it to wherever Dad might be."What do you mean by that?! you're not aloud to hurt me!" I said remembering that that Rozen Maiden Doll rule. "But you're not human so I can do whatever I want with you if they don't give into the ransome deal!" Barasuishou said happily. "But I'm the last of the royal bloodline and member. All the ones that came before me are dead and I have don't have any siblings! Are you willing to cause half of an empire to fall for a game that no longer exists!" I said hoping she would stop this. "Oh I never said I was going to kill you!" Barasuishou said. "Then what are you going to do me?" I said more scared about what else she was going to do but relieved that my life is not at risk."I'm not telling it'll be a surprise if it comes to that" Barasuishou said

MEANWHILE

Zim-(the note floats to him)Huh what's that(he grabs the note and reads it)NO! NO NO NO!

Kirria-Zim what is it?

Zim-It's a ransom note! The Rozen Maidens play the Alice Game or Amethyst pays the price!

Kirria-Oh no not my Master Zim we have not choice-

Zim-I know Kirria! I'm sorry girls but we have to give in because a year ago she was killed and we resurrected her so now if Amethyst dies again she's gone for good and she's the last member of the royal family and bloodline.

Jun-You're right but we have to find Barasuishou to tell her this-

Barasuishou-(she just appeared) I'm here now let's go to the end field.

Zim-Wait what about my daughter!

Barasuishou-I put a spell on her so once the Alice Game is done she will appear in front of you.

MEANWHILE

Amethyst's P.O.V.-I was crying knowing the Rozen Maidens would die soon."Don't cry Amethyst it's not going to happen" a man said. I lifted my head to see who said that."Who are you?" I asked "I'm Rozen" Rozen said. I was overjoyed to see him.I knew he could fix this. "What can we do stuck here until someone wins the Alice Game because of a spell" I said "Oh well I have a plan once you can leave so don't worry their death will only be temporary" Rozen said comfortingly."Thanks Rozen it's an honor to meet you. Do you know where my crown and phone are?" I asked so I could get them back once this was all over. "Yes they're with Barasuishou" he said nervously."Oh well thanks um can I watch it somehow?' I asked "Sure thing" Rozen as he opened a window.

MEANWHILE

Zim-Okay well come guys let's go in the house.

Shinku's P.O.V.-We appeared in the same end field as the first time. I fought Barasuishou "You won't win for I am stronger than the last time we fought" I said to taunt her. "Oh really?" Barasuishou said. I looked around me and her crystals were about to charge at me, but I blew them away with my rose petals. "You were saying" I said then made my move by throwing Barasuishou to the ground."Now say goodbye" I said while I pinned her down but she pushed me off her"Never it will be you who will be saying goodbye!" Barasuishou said. But I stabbed her with my hand beam. Then I took her Roza Mystica with tears my eyes because hate the fact this pain was happening again. Now Kanaria was Fighting with Suesasaki!


End file.
